


Good Luck Charm

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaIru Week 2019, Kakashi's hokage era, Little Fluff Piece, M/M, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Iruka makes a mess but discovers some things.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakairu week 5 prompt: Photographs
> 
> Super late for this but I just haven't had the time to post.

A scroll decided to take a leap of faith and escaped Iruka's already full arms. He cursed, jumping to catch it with his foot before it rolled under the bookcase but as he did so his shoulder collided into the tall furniture, off balancing it into an alarming tilt. Panicked, Iruka dove in front and tried to keep it from falling over, sending half of what was in his arms crashing to the ground while the top two shelves unloaded their contents onto his head.

At the finale of the avalanche, Kakashi called from the other end of the house. "Everything okay?" 

Iruka sighed and yelled back, "Yep. But I told you we needed another bookcase." When he was sure nothing else was going to fall, Iruka took a careful step back.

"Maa, fine. I'll get Yamato right on it."

He looked down at the scattered mess of books and scrolls, small knick-knacks, and scattered papers that shouldn't have been smashed in between the shelves to begin with. "That poor man is not your personal furniture dispenser,” Iruka barked back as he sat down on his haunches and began clearing up the mess.

Kakashi chuckled in the background. “I’m sorry, but who’s absolutely in love with the dining room table?”

“That was a wedding gift,” he grumbled under his breath. And who wouldn't be in love with it? It was beautifully crafted and must've taken Yamato a lot of time and chakra to manipulate the wood. There were fine details of ornate leaf symbols on the upper legs and the Hatake Clan symbol on the box apron. On the bottom of the table legs were little carved dolphins and scarecrows that, despite how Iruka usually detested any dolphin-related gifts, he loved it regardless. 

But there was a difference between gifts and exploitation and Yamato was too nice a guy to ever deny Kakashi, whether that be as a friend or as a subordinate.

Ignoring that problem for now, Iruka began organizing the mess into sections when he found an old letter, crinkled and folded haphazardly that must have been shoved between books. Unfolding it, he could definitely discern Kakashi's handwriting but the ink was old and faded, a lot of it scribbled out. But what he could make out was familiar and after mulling it over for a minute, he recognized it as a rough draft of the letter Kakashi had sent him when he had been away in Earth Country for a Hokage Summit. Iruka smiled to himself, pleased at the care Kakashi took to properly write him. He never asked for them but he loved the international messages anyways. He folded the letter with more care and put it to the side, deciding he’ll add it to his shoebox of small memories later.

With the last remaining pieces of the disaster area left, Iruka reached for one of Kakashi’s _Icha Icha: Violence_ copies that had fallen open, pages down, when a sizable paper fluttered down. He cringed, his first thought along the lines that one of the pages had somehow broken away, but when he picked it up, he was taken aback. It wasn’t a page of a book or a misplaced memo, but a photograph he didn’t recognize. 

It was a well-shot picture of him and Kakashi walking in the park, sunlight dappling through the leaves onto the sidewalk and grass. They were in their shinobi gear from years ago; the thicker, battle-ready flak jackets having been exchanged for lighter protection since they were no longer at war. Kakashi’s back was to the camera, his head slightly turned Iruka’s way but the only tell that it was him was the sideways sway of silver hair. Iruka was more turned towards Kakashi, better angled for the camera so there was no mistaking him. 

Iruka flipped it over, finding a date written at the bottom. It had been taken before they’d started seeing each other. Before the Fourth War and all the chaos. To think Kakashi had this for so long…

“Maa, Iruka, have you seen my other glove?” Kakashi’s voice drifted around in the background. He heard him, but he wasn’t really registering what Kakashi was asking. Iruka was still trying to calculate when this photo was taken when he heard his name called a lot closer.

“Hm?” He blinked in surprise, tilting up to see Kakashi looming over him.

Having been summoned to a last minute meeting with the Elder Council, Kakashi was dressed in his black Rokudaime fatigues excluding the hatai-ate and robes. Because he wasn’t wearing the headband his silver hair was going in every which direction until he tilted his head in curiosity - then his hair flopped to one side.

Iruka glanced back down at the photo and felt Kakashi rest his chin on the top of his head.

“Mmm. That one’s my favorite,” Kakashi said with sincerity.

“It was caught in between the pages of one of your books.”

“Hnn,” Kakashi rumbled in pleasure. “For safekeeping.”

Iruka lifted the picture a little higher. “It’s a really nice photo. Did you have a shadow clone take it? Or was this one of your Sukea moments?” he asked, knowing Kakashi once in a great while donned a disguise to mostly torture genin.

Kakashi snickered and left Iruka’s side so he could squat down and help clear the mess. “Neither. Gai actually took it.”

“What? No,” Iruka said in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yep. He asked to borrow my camera so he could get a commemorative photo of his team passing the chūnin exams. He said he took _that_ when he was trying to find me to return the camera. Apparently his gut instinct told him he should take the photo and I’ve learned to never doubt Gai’s instincts.” In spite of the mask, Iruka could see that Kakashi’s smile was genuine. “When he gave me that photo, well…” He paused, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Iruka’s ear. The fingers lingered, cool against his skin at first before a steady warmth emanated from Kakashi’s hand. Dark gray eyes softened in a way that only happened in intimate declarations of love as Kakashi continued, “Well, that’s when I knew.”

Iruka blushed and glanced down at the photo in embarrassment. “Gai’s instincts told you to take a chance on me?”

“Yes,” Kakashi responded fondly. Then his smile turned a little more devilish. “Plus, that photo shows that you were absolutely crushing on me.”

Iruka sputtered, heat flooding his face. “N-no! I mean, I liked you back then, _sure,_ but not- You were kind of an ass. You still _are_ an ass!”

There was a shit-eating grin under that mask; Iruka just knew it. “Maa, look at your face in that photo and tell me you weren’t absolutely head over heels in love with me.” 

Iruka pursed his lips and scanned the photo ...And yeah, he did look a little love-struck… But Kakashi was the one who made the first set of moves!

Pouting, Iruka brought the photo close to his chest. “Don’t you have a boring meeting to attend, _Hokage-sama.”_

“Unfortunately,” he sighed, and picked up _Icha Icha: Violence._ “And with those old bats, who knows how long I’ll be stuck there.” Kakashi stood and held out his hand, his scarred eye winking closed. “So I’m going to need my good luck charm.” 

After a moment’s confusion, Iruka blinked, blushed deeper, and handed over the photo. “I wouldn’t say it’s a good luck charm,” he muttered, watching as Kakashi tucked the photograph in between the pages and slid _Violence_ into a pocket. “You’ve been given nothing but grief from the Council for marrying me.”

He was met with a shrug. “You know I couldn’t care less what they think and once the Daimyō said he was okay with it, they couldn’t raise their voices on the issue.” Kakashi held out his hands, one gloved, the other not, and hoisted Iruka to his feet once he grasped them.

“They still make your life hell,” Iruka remarked.

“And I make theirs agonizingly infuriating. I’m already a half hour late,” Kakashi boasted.

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.” He welcomed the kiss Kakashi readily gave him, smiling happily as the mask tugged back into place. Then he poked Kakashi hard in the chest. “Go before_ I’m_ the reason you’re late,” he smirked teasingly. 

Kakashi yanked him close, an arm snugly around his waist. “Maa, sounds like a better use of my evening than locked in a meeting room.”

“But the faster you get it done, the faster you get to come home to me,” Iruka reminded him. “Besides, that photo…” His gaze drifted up to meet Kakashi’s. “If it’s _really_ a good luck charm, then maybe you’ll get out early.” He shifted closer. “And _maybe_ you’ll come home to me in bed,” he leaned into Kakashi’s ear, bringing his voice down to a whisper, “waiting with nothing but the covers wrapped around me.”

A low growl rumbled through Kakashi but Iruka beat him to speaking. “But _only _if you go to the meeting.”

Kakashi whined. “You can’t do this to me, Iruka. How am I going to be able to focus?”

“You’ll manage. You always do.” Iruka playfully stuck out his tongue. “Besides, now you have the proper incentive to not drag it out.”

His partner breathed in deeply, exhaling it all in a sigh. “Fine. But I still can’t find my other glove.”

“It’s on the kotatsu.”

Kakashi twisted around to look. “Ah,” he confirmed before turning back to Iruka. “I’ll be seeing _you_ shortly. Hopefully.”

“Then you better get a move on.”


End file.
